


Cemeteries can hold good Memories

by SennexTheAssasinKingOfLight



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: M/M, Sheik is Male and His own Person, hauntober prompt day 6 fog, maybe revelation, not really angst, not really fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SennexTheAssasinKingOfLight/pseuds/SennexTheAssasinKingOfLight
Summary: Sheik considers taking a risk while Link clears the Shadow temple.
Relationships: Link/Sheik (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 16





	Cemeteries can hold good Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! I’m kind of new to writing this ship but I’ve been reading it since forever.

Sheik plucked idly at the strings of his lute. How long had he been waiting for the hero this time? Two, no three days? It didn’t matter really. He had faith that Link would complete his task just fine. Thunder rumbled in the distance. He could feel the crackle of electricity dancing in the air. He glanced up, his good eye watching the clouds around Death Mountain. 

The cemetery below him was uncharacteristically quiet. No spirits had come seeking his help or his guidance. None had come asking him to take vengeance in their place. Unwillingly he shivered. 

He felt the pressure drop around him as the storm moved closer. Watched as heat left toe surface of the tombs, the earth, and swirled into the sky forming dense clouds of fog. He stopped plucking at his lute. He could no longer see the entrance to the Shadow temple and would need to listen for The Hero’s return. 

He passed the hours in unmoving silence, his body enveloped by the fog. He thought through every task he had yet to do, every task The Hero had yet to do, and what it would be to battle Ganondorf and his armies. Hyrule would once again be soaked in blood; and again he would be present for it. This time though, he considered doing what he hadn’t in the past. He had grown close to Link this time around, closer than Impa had suggested he do. 

He was pulled from his thoughts by a shallow breathing. Carefully he scanned the fog in the direction of the temple. Slowly he stood, moving like the assassin he was he slipped into the fog and joined Link. 

“You waited.” 

“Yes. Are you injured?” 

“No. Why?”

Sheik paused, why had he waited.

“I don’t know.”

“Oh. Well, where to next?”

“Someplace you can rest.”

“I… I’d rather not.” Fear laced his Hero’s voice. His. No The Heros voice. What was it that spooked him. Sheik knew the horrors of the Shadoe Tenple, perhaps better than anyone, including the Matriarch of his people. 

Silently Sheik followed The Hero as he made his way with hurried steps from to the.graveyards entrance. 

Link stopped, fog swirling around him like he was some unearthly being, some unholy apparition. Moonlight ghosted across The Heros face revealing dark shadows under his eyes, taut skin across his cheeks. The sweat slick shimmer of his brow. It revealed the dirt, grime, and blood that matted his hair and mares his tunic. 

“I’m alive right? I made it out of there?” 

“You are. You did.” 

“I feel cold. Like someone reached inside me and pulled out everything that made me human.”

“Hollow.”

“Yes. Unreal. Dead.” The Hero paused, “but mostly, Sheik, I feel cold.” 

Link stared at him. There was barely a foot separating them. They were utterly and completely alone in the dark. Against his better judgment, Sheik slowly removed his scarf. He watched as Links eyes went wide. He didn’t speak, simply watched. 

“I assure you,” he stepped closer to The Hero now, “you are alive.” 

Slowly he leaned forward and brushed his lips against Links. There was no hesitation, The Hero, His Hero, Link, kissed him back closing any distance that remains between them. Closing his eye, Sheik prayed this would not be the last kiss they shared. Sentiment and love were dangerous, but perhaps he could make an exception for The Hero of Time.


End file.
